With the development of Internet information technologies, it is increasingly common for various service providers to provide services for users over the Internet. For example, services for living expense payments such as electricity bill and water bill that are generally needed by users can be provided through the Internet.
Currently, a user can use application software provided by application service providers to perform payments of living expenses, and needs to enter a payment account number provided by a payment service provider. However, it is difficult for the user to remember the payment account number, hence results in poor user experience.
Application service providers generally have their own account systems that include application accounts, user address information, etc., so as to provide different services for users. For example, in addition to living expense payment services, information recommendation services, product acquisition services, etc., can be provided for the users. Payment service providers for living expense payment can also have their own account systems that include payment account numbers, user address information, etc. It can be seen that if an association relationship can be established between an account system of an application service provider and an account system of a payment service provider, the application service provider can directly provide payment services for a user by using an application account registered by the user.
However, no related technology has been available for establishing association relationships between different account systems.